Break on Me
by Ridicia
Summary: Through the loss of her Father, Link will be by her side. For everyone else she will put on a brave face, will hide her emotions. In private is where she will allow herself to grieve and Link will be her rock. The person she can break down around and not feel judged for it.


**Break on Me**

 _There'll be days your heart don't wanna beat  
You pray more than you breathe  
And you just wanna fall to pieces  
And nights, those two AM calls  
Where dreams become walls  
And you just need a break  
Break on me_

* * *

He's helpless and all he can do is watch. Watch as Zelda slowly loses her composure when once again there is someone knocking at their bedroom door. She stares helplessly at him, her eyes filling with tears. It kills him to watch her, knowing there is little he can do to fix it this time. No one can. The last few days has been nothing but a waiting game now. For all their power, there is nothing they can do to stop death.

Giving her an encouraging smile, he can't find it in himself to offer the empty promise of 'it will be alright'. Because it won't be. These late night disturbances will only stop once her Father draws his last breath.

* * *

 _Shatter like glass  
Come apart in my hands  
Take as long as it takes, girl  
Break on me  
Put your head on my chest  
Let me help you forget  
When your heart needs to break  
Just break on me_

* * *

So he draws her into a tight embrace, one that she falls into willingly but the knock comes again and a hesitant voice floats through the silence to them.

"I-I am sorry Highness. Your Father…he's…" The broken voice dissolves into a barely held back sob.

Zelda isn't the only one who is broken over the pending loss of their monarch.

In his arms, her body tenses and he knows she doesn't want to open that door. Does not want the loss of her Father to become her reality. She wants to pretend for just a little longer that her Father wasn't on his death bed. That he hasn't spent the last three months fighting for his life as his body succumbs to the cancer that slowly ate away his vitality.

Rubbing soothing circles against her back, he softly whispers he'll handle it. Her head still buried against his bare chest, she nods and mumbles an apology. He doesn't comment about how odd he feels by that. She doesn't need to apologize. If she can't handle it right now, of course he will step in. For him, she can be just Zelda. Not the Princess and soon to be Queen whom everyone will look to in this oncoming time of grief.

* * *

 _There'll be times when someone you know  
Becomes someone you knew  
But you'd do anything to change it  
And words you wanna take back  
But you know you can't  
When the page just won't turn  
And it still hurts  
Break on me_

* * *

He is by her side when she lays her Father to rest. The Funeral procession was exactly what he expected for a King who was well loved by his people. Along with the rest, he grieves the loss of a great man, a great King but Zelda? She grieves the loss of her parent. It's a pain he has no hope of understanding. He never knew his own parents, has no idea what it's like to lose one and Zelda has now lost two. First her mother when she was a little girl and now her Father. Her shoulders shake and her mouth trembles. He is once again helpless because he can't even fathom what she's going through. Her pain is foreign to him and that's something coming from him.

Pain is actually something he is very familiar with. He knows the pain from a broken bone. He's well acquainted with that type of pain. He even understands the pain from losing everything you know. He knew that pain intimately when he realized a lot of events _he_ remembered had never actually happened once Zelda had sent him back to live out his life without skipping seven years.

But the loss of a parent. That experience alludes him and is something he will never experience. The closest thing he had to a parent was Talon but he's still in good health and even if something were to happen? Maybe then he'll have an inkling of what Zelda is going through, but not now.

* * *

 _Shatter like glass  
Come apart in my hands  
Take as long as it takes, girl  
Break on me  
Put your head on my chest  
Let me help you forget  
When your heart needs to break  
Just break on me_

* * *

Zelda keeps her emotions in check until it is evening and they're alone in their bedchamber. He expects her to break down. He expects her to finally release the tears she's been holding back all day but instead it's her anger that comes out.

"The-the nerve of the chancellor! Saying that we should be moving into my Father's chamber so soon after—" She breaks off, her cheeks flushes as she flings of her shoes.

Link doesn't comment. He just sits down on the bed as he starts to toe off his own boots, his hands are occupied with peeling off the white gloves he'd been forced to wear with his formal attire.

"And-and to say it's time we start a family!" She says a moment later as she starts to remove the ornate headpiece she'd been wearing. "H-how? How can they be think of-of stuff like that when I just buried my Fath—"

Her breath catches and her hands shake. Clenching her fists, her eyes shut tightly as it all catches up with her.

* * *

 _Oh, when you need somebody  
When you need somebody right now  
You're where I'll be  
Break on me_

* * *

He's at her side in a second. He may not understand completely all that is going through her emotion wise but he recognizes when she needs him. That is something that will never change regardless of what she's going through.

* * *

 _Shatter like glass  
Come apart in my hands  
Take as long as it takes, girl  
Break on me  
Put your head on my chest  
Let me help you forget  
Your heart needs to break, just break on me  
Break on me  
Break on me, baby_

* * *

 **A/N: Song is "Break on Me" by Keith Urban. Was listening to this song and this popped into my head. Not sure how many people enjoy these 'song fics' but I always feel like it's putting a music video to paper. Describing what would be happening in your mind as you're listening to the song. If you don't like it, I did break it up and it should flow alright without reading the lyrics in between.**

 **Thanks to all who've followed/Favorited me these last few days! As always, any feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
